Kirby Air Ride 2
Kirby Air Ride 2 is a successor to Kirby Air Ride, but with more Kirby colors, new maps, and a story mode. The machines are still the same as the original Kirby Air Ride, and you can play this game on the Wii with a maximum of 4 players. To unlock more characters, you must complete the story mode. Characters Playable Unlockable characters Story You can play the story mode with 2 players at most. Chapter 1: The new city First you need to select a Kirby color (example: pink). Today is a beautiful day in Dream Land. Kirby was ready to play, but no one was outside, so he decided to do a mini-trip to explore Dream Land and he went on an adventure; he saw a sign that said "City Trial" and he decided to enter the city. When he arrived, all of his Kirby friends were playing on machines. When Kirby questioned what was this place, they started to tell him this is the City Trial. Kirby understood and started exploring (at a walking pace). Three minutes later, your Kirby friends will call you and they will show you the Air Ride Machines; Green Kirby explains how to use the machine (if you're Green Kirby, Blue Kirby will help you) when you complete the training, you'll play with some of the colored Kirbys and try to win to progress to the next chapter. Chapter 2: Shadow Kirby's attack and the Purple machine If you win the City Trial, some dark clouds will come and will start to destroy things in the city. Red Kirby get very angry and he flies\ his machine to the dark clouds (if you're Red Kirby, Pink Kirby will go); everyone follows Red Kirby, but when the other Kirbys came, Red Kirby wasn't there; it was only Shadow Kirby. When Shadow Kirby saw the Kirbys, he used the Plasma ability to scare them away. The Kirbys went up again with their machines and went down to the floor; the dark clouds went away, and peace returned to City Trial for now... but... what happen to Red Kirby? All the Kirbys became worried and began trying to find something useful; one of the Kirbys found a Purple Kirby studying the Shadow Star that he created; he teaches Kirby and his friends how to use it; when you learn how to use it, he becomes your friend and is unlocked as a character. Chapter 3: The shop and quests When Kirby understood how to use the Shadow Star, he and his friends continued trying to find Red Kirby; then, a shout, and the Kirbys looked up... Red Kirby was in a dark cloud, but very high up; the dark cloud was hurting and trying to hypnotize him. The Kirbys used their Warp Stars to try to save him, but the Warp Star can't fly so high enough; Purple Kirby then shows you and your friends a shop to buy machines. When the Kirbys saw the Winged Star, they wanted to buy it, but... the machine isn't free. The Kirbys felt sad, but then Purple Kirby said to them that they can do things for other people, like a quest, to get money; you only need to find someone and talk to him. For example: you find Waddle Doo, and he says to you: "Hi there! Did you notice the dark clouds coming here? I was so scared; the lightning destroy my green flower. It's really difficult to get, I know that it's only a flower, but it is special to me, and I'm not brave enough to get another... Can you help me to find other?" You can answer "yes" or "no." If you say yes, he replies: "Thank you! I'll never forget you! These flowers are in the forest; if you find one, I'll give you $70." If you say no, he replies: "I understand that you are scared too...." Do as many quests as you can and get $500 to buy the Winged Star and save Red Kirby. When the Kirbys finally buy the Winged Star, they save Red Kirby in time; when he was safe, he tells them Shadow Kirby's plan; when he first saw Shadow Kirby, Shadow Kirby said that he'll make a dark vortex to swallow all the cities in Dream Land and then Dream Land in its entirety. When the Kirbys hear this, they go to another city to investigate. In this part, you do a little race with the other Kirbys; it's ok if you win or lose. When you finish, you'll be in the city called "Water Night;" it's a city that is always at nighttime and there're lots of water. This is this city where Brown Kirby normally is. Chapter 4: King Dedede's envy When the Kirbys were able to pass, King Dedede appears and takes Yellow Kirby; King Dedede was angry because he hates Kirby and said that this is his city. The Kirbys felt mad and started trying to swallow King Dedede. Together, the Kirbys were able to swallow King Dedede, but he threw Yellow Kirby to them and he ran away. The Kirbys were a little hurt, but they continued and found Jane. She told to they that this city is awesome, but she needed to leave to go to another place. You continue and find a hypnotized person causing destruction in the city; it was a Waddle Dee. You need to win against him in Destruction Derby; if you win, King Dedede gets jealous and commands the Waddle Dees to attack Kirby and his friends. The Waddle Dees obey and start to play Destruction Derby again, but now it isn't only you: it's you and the other Kirbys. When you win, you need to play it again, but beat King Dedede; if you win, he'll get very angry and will start training to play other mini-games with you and your friends; then, you can explore the city and do quests or try to find Shadow Kirby. When you do ten or more quests, King Dedede will fight you again, but now he is bigger and stronger; if you win, a new chapter will await you. Category:Kirby Category:Kirby2390 Category:Kirby Air Ride 2 Category:Fanon game Category:Fan ability Category:Fanon Category:Video Game